Various structures may be found in the prior art that are used to control axial movement of a cable, and to lock a cable in a particular desired position. Typically, many such structures operate in an environment where one end of the cable will be connected to a biasing force.
Such cable control mechanisms have particular use in constructing prosthetic aids, though they are not limited to such apparatus. Generally, these prior art structures operate to selectively lock a cable in one of a plurality of axially disposed positions in opposition to a biasing force.
These structures usually make use of one of two mechanisms to release the cable and return it to its at rest position. In some prior art structures, the cable must be moved to a position furthest from the at rest position before the cable may be returned to the at rest position. In other structures, the operator may avoid having to move the cable to this distal position, but very slow and precise movements are required in order to return the cable to its at rest position.